


welcome to the jungle

by dryadfiona



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Linda knows something's going on with Maze, she just doesn't know what.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	welcome to the jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxJockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxJockey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [heaven sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831871) by [dryadfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona). 



> vaguely a sequel to another chlaze fic of mine, heaven-sent! i'll describe the plot (what there is of it) in the endnotes if you want to know what happened without reading it, but you can read this fic with no knowledge of that fic!

Linda doesn't know the what, exactly, but she knows the when.

Maze is pissed when Lucifer leaves without her, but Chloe's company mellows her out, brings her back to...well, if not the Maze from before Lucifer's leaving, at least one that's less prone to snapping at all of her friends, or worse, insisting they weren't ever friends in the first place.

At least, it _was_. They solve one case and Maze is suddenly trying to monopolize all of Linda's free time again, like she did when they first became friends before Linda set boundaries. Her table still has the mark from Maze's knife, but the conversation had ended well enough. Normally, Linda would just try to have that conversation again, but she has a baby to take care of, and she only barely has enough energy to make sure the house is baby angel-proofed.

"Linda," Maze says with a bright, false smile as soon as Linda opens the door. Linda stops herself from staring up at heaven and screaming, but it takes a massive effort.

"Maze," Linda says. "We just hung out yesterday, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you," Maze says, and the smile's genuine, Linda thinks, but there's a tension around her eyes. 

"Okay," Linda says, and she's accidentally slipped into her therapist voice, and Maze frowns but still walks in anyway.

"I brought coffee," Maze says belatedly, grabbing a coffee from seemingly out of nowhere. Linda gasps and grabs it, breathing the scent of mocha deep.

"You're my favorite person in the world," Linda says honestly, and Maze ducks her head instead of preening. "What happened?"

"I waited in line and gave them money for a coffee," Maze says. "Unless something's changed, that's the way it's done."

"No," Linda says. "What happened?"

Maze, for all her bravado, isn't all that good at redirecting attention away if someone stays on topic. So she just rolls her eyes and doesn't answer.

"It's bothering you," Linda says gently. "I want to know what happened."

"Ugh, fine, stop with the whole--" Maze waves her hand vaguely in Linda's direction. "Fuck, anyway. Chloe and I had a, uh. Falling out. It's fine."

"What did you do?" Linda asks.

Maze tends to be quick to anger. "Why do you assume it's something _I_ did?"

"Because you haven't already complained about something Chloe did," Linda says calmly.

Maze's anger, thankfully, is also quick to die down if the reason's gone. "We, uh. We sort of slept together."

Linda spits out her coffee. "You _what_?"

"Just once," Maze says, defensive. "I mean, it wasn't even a big deal. Especially not now that Lucifer's back."

"Lucifer's back?" Linda says, rapidly feeling the situation slipping out of her control. "Hell?"

"I don't know, he says it's fine," Maze says. "I was, uh. I was gonna go beat him up but if Chloe's there, that's--hm."

The situation isn't just out of her control, it's out of her house, barreling down the street like Maze given car keys and coffee. "So it. Didn't go well?"

"The sex?" Maze scoffs. "Please, I'm great in bed. Or against a storage wall, anyway."

"Okay," Linda says. "You know, I think I'm gonna need a bit of a stronger drink for this conversation."

**Author's Note:**

> heaven-sent is basically a divergence from the first episode of season 5, where chloe and maze hook up instead of chloe pushing maze away when she kisses her. it doesn't end well, and maze tells chloe she doesn't know what she is and tells her to ask lucifer.
> 
> also hey fox ily you mentioned this and it wouldn't leave my head so have this...i am ignoring my schoolwork to post this for you


End file.
